the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Wesolini
also known as Wes & Gerda are a team competing in The Amazing Race 4. Profile See Wes & Charlie for Wes' older profile, and Jake & Gerda for Gerda's. Wes * Age: 18 * Current Residence: Amsterdam, The Netherlands, Europe, Earth * Connection to your teammate: 'Friends <3 * '''Current occupation: '''Student * '''Three words to describe you: '''Fabulous as hell * '''Favorite hobbies: '''Chilling in bed, Watch tv series * '''What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? '''Surviving High School with good grades I think lol * '''What famous person reminds you of yourself? '''Sia, mentally twisted * '''What famous person reminds you of your teammate? '''Ilse deLange, Sweet, amazing and adorable c; * '''What scares you most about traveling? '''Getting in some weird accident * '''What excites you most about traveling? ' Seeing different countries and cultures is something I love * '''Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: '''No challenges. We are both fabulous as hell * '''Pet peeve about your teammate: '''Do you even know Gerda??? I have no pet peeves * '''What country and place would you most like to visit and why? '''I got an obsession with Rural Asia, so I would love to go back to any country in Asia * '''Why do you think you and your teammate will win? '''THE STRENGTH OF HOUSE OF TARTH!!!! Gerda * '''Age: 27 * 'Current Residence: '''Tallinn, Estonia * '''Connection to your teammate: '''He is my friend and fellow AHS fan :3 * '''Current occupation: '''Student, cashier & stacker in a grocery store * '''Three words to describe you: '''Funny, friendly, artistic * '''Favorite hobbies: '''Writing, drawing, painting, baking, listening to music, watching movies and TV shows, handicraft, cycling. * '''What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? '''I think my biggest accomplishments are still ahead. However, soon getting a bachelor's degree and moving to England next year sounds pretty big. * '''What famous person reminds you of yourself? '''J. K. Rowling * '''What famous person reminds you of your teammate? '''Finn Wittrock. Because they're both gorgeous! * '''What scares you most about traveling? '''Getting a disease, getting lost somewhere, being in an accident or getting into trouble with the law. * '''What excites you most about traveling? '''Seeing new places, meeting new people, getting away from the routine of everyday life. * '''Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: '''Perhaps being online because we both work. Still I'm sure we'll manage. * '''Pet peeve about your teammate: '''Haven't got one. He is lovely <3 * '''What country and place would you most like to visit and why? '''Greece because I know a lot about its culture. * '''Why do you think you and your teammate will win? '''Because we are simply the best. And the descendants of the house of Tarth simply aren't losers. Season 4 *Leg 1: 3rd ** Wes ** ''Street ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 2: 1st ** Completed Side Road. ** Wes ** Meke ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 3: 5th ** Gerda *** Side Road advantage. ** Near Location → Near Extinction → Near Location ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 4: 7th ** - ** Pick A Poem ** Arrived 7th. *Leg 5: 8th ** Gerda ** - ** - ** Arrived 8th. 4th Team Eliminated. Trivia Records Season 4 *Oldest team; 22,5. *Lowest placing team to win a Leg; 8th. The Amazing Race *Lowest placing team to win a Leg; 8th. Category:The Amazing Race 4 Category:The Amazing Race 4 Teams Category:Teams Category:Hybrid Teams Category:Oldest Teams Category:Female/Male Teams Category:International Teams Category:Leg Winners Category:8th (TAR)